deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ops: Winter Warriors
Ops: Winter Warriors is the International Deadly Alliance, Modern Deadly Alliance, the Military Deadly Alliance and the team member of the UN-GDI and the Patriot Star. The special forces unit specialized for arctic missions of hostage rescues, infiltrations, and assault on enemy bases from cold landscape to mountainsides as well combating terrorisms in extreme conditions of cold. Origins In the 20th century in the modern day Antichthon, Commander Reave Arcwolf was a member of the 20th special forces unit who was chosen to lead his own unit for the impossible arctic mission. Their first training mission at the arctics was a bit tricky but they've managed to complete their missions by teamwork. After their training mission was completed, they've received their first real mission and named the operative unit, Winter Warriors. Commander Arcwolf and his team were sent to southern arctic region where they must find and recover the missing top secret military shipment from an unknown group who stole it from the docks where it was attacked by them. When they've arrived, they've investigated the incident and found the only trace who could've stolen the military shipment, leading to their possible base of operation. As they left the docks and follow the trace, they were ambushed by the Thanoi barbarians with modern weapons but they've managed to stand their ground and fought back. But their fellow teammates, Private Sam Hapseal and Private Leo Surfseal, were abducted and taken prison to their unknown location after the ambush was repelled and they have to rescue them. But fortunately for them, Private Hapseal and Private Surfseal have easily escaped from them and revealed their hideout at the cave on the hills to their fellow teammates where they have a stash of modern weapons and equipment. After the team is reunited with relief and raided their compound at the cave, they've interrogated the Thanoi leader who had some information about the weapons and equipments were belong to General Tsaar Ivan who is the ruthless Wolfen Warlord and the convicted war criminal who sells weapons and equipments to the highest bidders, even local militias like the Thanois. After the interrogation and found the location of General Tsaar Ivan's base of operation, the team have entered the base by using their skiing and snowboarding from the top of the mountain, better than to go to main gate on foot and fought their way to find and stop their nemesis before they escaped with the stolen shipment by a submarine. As they've reached the submarine pen, they were stopped by General Tsaar Ivan's son, Captain Radek Ivan, but Commander Arcwolf defeated him singlehandedly in a knife combat which he spared his life and taken into custody and focus on General Tsaar Ivan before he escaped. Commander Arcwolf, Corporal Willpower, Lieutenant Vina, Sergeant Svezhonesti, and Sergeant McCrown went into the submarine before they dive while the rest of his fellow teammates are holding them off until the Patriot Star forces arrive to help them and stop General Tsaar Ivan's forces. In the submarine, they've fought their way to reach their nemesis at the bridge deck but they've found the stolen shipment first and secured it but not before Commander Arcwolf captured his nemesis first as he fought him in hand-to-hand but he got critically wounded on his stomach by General Tsaar Ivan's knife but he never give up until his Aura has been unlocked and defeated him with his ice power, capturing him alive and taken him into custody as they've managed to stop the submarine while the Patriot Star forces have arrive to recover the missing shipment. Their first mission was a success and the team earned their rest but the battle against arctic terrorism continues. In the 21st century, Winter Warriors helped NATO forces in the Baltic Seas where they've detected the Chechen terrorists' submarine stolen from the Russian Navy and foiled their terror plot. After averting terror attack, NATO informed the UN-GDI and they were brought them to Brussels where they were offered to join the UN Paranormal Division in which they've accepted to be part of the Deadly Alliance after they've defeated the Monarch Invaders. Team Members Commander Reave Arcwolf The American Arctic Wolfen is the team leader of arctic special forces unit. Cool and patriotic leader but with egotistic and thrill-seeking Wolfen, Commander Arcwolf was once a member of the 20th special forces unit who fought the Warlords in the north. After he rescued his commanding officer, Arcwolf was recruited by the Patriot Star to lead the new unit specialized for impossible arctic missions. He loves snowboarding as his both one of his skills and his favorite hobby. Corporal Wouter "Willpower" Sneeuweasel The Belgian Anthro-Weasel who is the assault class of the team and colleague of Commander Arcwolf. Willpower was enlisted to join the navy after he studied at the naval academy to become a sailor. But his career changed when he saved the battleship from the Thanoi pirates with his handgun and thus he was transferred to naval combat school where he officially became the naval combatant. He loves skiing because of his impressive skills. Sergeant Boris Svezhonesti The Russian Anthro-Polar Bear who is the heavy weapons soldier of the team. He was a drill sergeant to train the recruits to become strongest and most disciplined troops in the world until he was transferred to the northern military alliance for more than military training but as a heavy weapons soldier class and the member of the new unit for impossible arctic missions. He had the iron will of strength and the heart of gold. Lieutenant Veronica "Vina" Whitevixen The British Anthro-Arctic Vixen is the sniper class and the second-in-command of the team. Gentle but serious commanding officer, Lieutenant Whitevixen was a member of the sniper unit who rescued the hostages at the ski resort where the Warlords have taken over the place during the summit few years ago. After the mission was a success, she was selected by the Patriot Star to join the new unit to combat terrorisms in extreme cold condition. Corporal Fredrick "Fixer" Vøsswinter The Norwegian Anthro-Arctic Fox is the support of the team. Corporal Fixer was a member of the special assault unit who was the minor soldier of the unit. But luckily, he provided support for his teammates when they're caught in the ambush by terrorists, making him the most valuable of the team. After his services with the team, Corporal Fixer was transferred and signed to his unit led by Commander Arcwolf. Corporal Harry Hoppson The Canadian Anthro-Arctic Hare is the demolition expert of the team. He was a member of search-and-destroy when he was tasked to destroy their mobile missile launchers at the abandoned outpost up north where they were attempt to attack the populated city and causing to create avalanche but thankfully, he successfully infiltrated without hesitation, planted C-4 explosives on outside of the outpost and blown up to create his avalanche, averting their launches without friendly casualties. After the mission was a success, however, he was militarily discharged for alerting their mission plan but he was chosen by the Patriot Star to be a member of the new unit because of his impressive but impossible alternative solutions. Private Peter "Pengy" McPenny The New Zealander Anthro-Penguin is the engineer of the team. He's one of the best engineers who fix anything and build anything, from top to bottom and from small boats to amphibious boats, even Humvees and armor personal carriers, with his proper and special tools. He can also hijack or commandeer enemy vehicles. Sergeant Rocky McCrown The Australian Anthro-Crowned Penguin is the assault class of the team. A loudmouth, hard-talking, hot-tempered character who is putting more than a fight, he's just crazy to take on his big enemies with his size. He's also the survivalist expert, using his Bowie knife as his last resort if he's out of ammo just in case. Corporal Oak Neigeux The Canadian Avian-like Snowy Owl is the medic of the team. He was a member of the rescue unit who saved many lives during the battle at the villa where the Warlord terrorists have taken hostages and he singlehandedly taken them down with his bare hands and sleepy needles to knock them down. After the mission was a success and tended their wounds, Corporal Neigeux was chosen by the Patriot Star to be a member of the new unit. Corporal Gillian Meeuwhoek The Dutch Avian-like Glaucous Gull is the pilot of the team. He's one of the best pilots in the unit since the academy, passed over 15 successful tests from vehicles to airplanes with highest scores. He can drive and pilots anything and he mainly pilots the Osprey V-22 as the main transportation. Gunnery Sergeant Oscar Whaleford The American Aquatoid-like Orca is also the heavy weapons soldier of the team. He's also the rocket soldier with good sense of humor who blown many enemy tanks and boats, even speedboats in high speed with his modified heat-seeking multiple rocket launcher. Private Sam Hapseal The Canadian Anthro-Seal is the scout of the team. Although he's young but brave, he's the smartest of the unit when he hacked into the Warlords' computer mainframe and other systems from other terrorist groups with his mini tablet, breaching through their firewall and gaining access to their database then download it them and upload the virus which it will allow his teammates to gain entry to the restricted areas and shutting their defenses down. Private Leo Surfseal The American Anthro-Sea lion is also the scout of the team. He's the groovy surfer dude of the team with great sense of humor and the good friend of Private Hapseal since the academy. But he's also the support of the team, providing cover and gather some additional Intel during the mission with geographical details and logistic layouts from the enemy base. Sergeant Wally Morseél The Canadian Anthro-Walrus who is the weapons expert of the team. He provided support for the team on the field but he's no brute like the Thanois because he has a good golden heart of kindness but force is the only choice if there's no other solution. Inspirations * Themed with Arctic Animals and NATO. Category:Database Category:International Deadly Alliance Category:Modern Deadly Alliance Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star